Fire and Water
by FennFeatherDragon
Summary: SD Gundam. This is between my OCs Phoenix and Aquaramia


This takes place pre-series and concerns Prince Phoenix and Aquarmia when they were first falling in love.

Once upon time, there were two souls, who had fallen in love with one another. From the day they first met, Cupid had scored a bull's eye.

However… this love was forbidden. For you see, love has funny ways of working and intertwining two very different lives.

One is a prince by the name of Phoenix. Famous even before his birth, he led the life picturesque life of nobility. Flawless white and gold armor shimmer brightly in the suns warm rays, I small crown topped his helmet. He had a seemingly perfect life, with many who would gladly die to save his life.

The other a lowly pirate, Aquarmia is her name. She had led a hard and difficult life filled with terror and uncertainty. Orphan at a young age, all she has was her four brothers and one sister. Scratched and dented aqua green armor told the story of her daily life. Survival from day to day meant fighting.

Was it fate? Or perhaps destiny that these two met one day in that port town. While that matter was up for discussion, one thing was clear, there desire to be together.

Young Prince Phoenix slowly walked the halls during a sleepless night. His mind was buzzing and forced him wake. Footsteps dully echoed down the castle halls, going unheard save by their maker. He stopped on a stairway and sighed, "Aquarmia. Will I ever see you again?" The royalty's eyes shifted up to a high glass window, the crescent moon smiling high. He scoffed, "The demons won't be as active tonight." Something then glittered not far from where the moon sat. "A sky diamond?" Indeed there was a single lonely sky diamond shimmering in the night.

Aquarmia hoist herself out of the ocean and onto a small island in the Ocean Prime. After shaking any clinging water, she silently walked further in shore, eyes glowing brightly, allowing her night vision. The island was devoid of all life save some crab on its shore and miniscule grass. She to had trouble sleeping, and so went for a swim, though this was dangerous doings while the demons where hunting. Not caring, the pirate sat on a rock, tail crossing her lap before circling back around. "I can't be love… but I am… is this he different from all our so called 'fathers'?" She gazed at the moon soon spying the sky diamond, "Wow…"

She gazed long at the sky diamond, thoughts of Phoenix returning to her.

_Somewhere out there,   
Beneath the pale moon night,  
Someone's thinking of me,  
And loving me tonight._

Phoenix laid one hand on the glass window gazing at the night sky.

_Somewhere out there,  
Someone's saying a prayer,  
Then we'll find one another,  
In that big somewhere out there._

His bright orange eyes shifted to the rare sky diamond

_And even though I know how very far apart we are,  
It helps to think we might be wishing  
On the same bright star,_

Aquarmia sighs deeply, a soft smile crossing her face

_And when the night will start to sing  
A lonesome lullaby,  
It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the  
Same big sky.  
_

The love struck gundams then unknowing sang together

_Somewhere out there,   
If love can see us through,  
Then, we'll be together,   
Somewhere out there, out where dreams, come true._

Phoenix could no longer take it, "Oh Aquarmia. I must make you mine. I want you…," His retractable gold claws jutted out as her clenched is hand against the glass, "I want you at my side, as my wife and queen."

Aquarmia was now crying, "What's wrong with me! I can't fall in love! Nothing good came out of it for us. But I…can't stop thinking of him. Why… oh cruel Cupid why. I'm in love with him!"

Phoenix looked back at the moon and his sky diamond.

_And even though I know how very far apart we are,  
It helps to think we might be wishing  
On the same bright star, _

Aquarmia came to realization as her gunsoul raced

_And when the night will start to sing  
A lonesome lullaby,  
It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the  
Same big sky. _

They both slammed their fist against the closest object, "To hell with what everyone thinks. I'm in love!"

_Somewhere out there,   
If love can see us through,  
Then, we'll be together,   
Somewhere out there, out where dreams, come true._

Aquarmia slowly cried, she had promised her siblings she wouldn't fall pray to love's might but she had. Her heart was ready to explode. Tomorrow she was going to find and tell him right as the sun began to rise.

Phoenix could no longer keep it in, he loved her! The prince of Skylark had fallen for a pirate from Oceanica. He had to see her. He had to tell her. The sooner the better.

The following morning, both gundams were on a mission to see each other. Phoenix charged from the castle confines and into the air, his gold wings hastily beating. Aquarmia slipped away from her siblings and quickly swam upstream with a flick of her tail. Both were on the same mission.

Once clear of the city, Phoenix dipped low following a river towards the ocean

After entering fresh water, Aquarmia swam close looking for either Phoenix or Imperial.

It wasn't long before their paths met once again. Phoenix's scanner soon picked up his love energy signature. At the same time, Aquarmia, spied Phoenix's approaching shadow.

"Aquarmia!"

"Phoenix!"

One leapt, the other dived. Both embraced on impact as the tumbled into the grass. The duo laughed and hugged each other close.

"Aquarmia, there's something I have to tell you," Phoenix spoke.

"I have to tell you something Phoenix," Aquarmia replied, "But you go first."

Phoenix shook his head, "No, no, ladies first."

She blushed, "You first I'm too nervous."

He blushed, "I insist."

'He's blushing,' the pirate thought, 'Does he….?' Then aloud, "How about we say it at the same time?"

The prince nods, "Okay. One….two….three."

"I'm in love with you!"

Both gazed at each other and flushed deeper, so much that their body temperature rose. Words escape them but were unneeded. Instead the flush vanished; hearts soon dance in their eyes. And together they lay in the damp morning dew covered grass held in a gentle loving embrace.

Eh, I'm a romantic type person you can say.

__


End file.
